Once Upon A Midnight Jaunt
by The Tainted Angel of Earth
Summary: All Rafe wanted from Gabriel was a little respect...but what he got turned into so much more. Yaoi Rafe x Gabriel, rated M for sexual content and language
1. Prologue

Hello, and welcome to the prologue of "Once Upon A Midnight Jaunt"! This is a co-writing project between me and my buddy Inkblood. After watching the movie version of _Blood and Chocolate_, we both fell in love with the pairing of Rafe and Gabriel, and decided that a fanfic had to be written! Neither of us in any way, shape or form own _Blood and Chocolate_, it's an amazing book written by Annette Curtise Klausse, so check it out! And without further ado, the prologue of "Once Upon A Midnight Jaunt"!

------------------------------------------------

---_Rafe_---

I'm not sure why it turned out this way, but it did. I didn't really mind as much as I probably should have; this all happened before him and Viv. So maybe that's why I acted the way I did, so desperate to keep then apart, because I knew he would just use her and leave her. Just like he left me.

I was going out with Vivian then, not that she really even cared about it… she was so hung up on Axel. It was disgraceful, and she thought she was so sneaky about it. Like I didn't notice the dazed expressions she always wore after he would notice her, the forlorn sidelong glances, the blushing and the giggling… but I didn't let her go because I knew that Axel didn't give a damn. She would keep throwing herself on him and it would only hurt her in the long run.

Then Gabriel came along and things didn't seem so bad. He was easy to talk to, and he was tall and lean, with a well-muscled body and a super cool old motorcycle. He had joined our pack three years ago, back when Viv's dad was still the alpha. He was young, handsome, and strong, so of course the bitches took a liking to him immediately. I wasn't a true male wolf at the time, and because I was unconcerned with the leadership of the packs, all I really noticed was that a new wolf had joined. It wasn't until more recently, before the fire, that I knew he could replace the old man as alpha male.

But he never got the chance to officially take the title. I was young, hotheaded…and stupid. Because of a mistake we members of the Five made, the three of the cottages in which all of the pack lived were burned down, taking the life of our alpha, Viv's father, and the leader of the Five, Axel, in the process.

Our pack moved to Maryland soon after, but the loss of the two had taken a great toll on the entire pack. I felt terrible, knowing that our carelessness caused this burden, especially for Viv. The emotional strain from losing her father and crush at the same time was made apparent immediately, and I don't think anyone felt more guilt and shame than I did. I was terrified at the prospect of losing one of my best friends due to my stupidity, so I continued to harass her and stay close to her. After time, she didn't seem to mind, and I hovered over her, not as a potential mate, but more as a guardian or a brother.

After Axel's death, I became the unofficial leader of the Five. We still acted like stupid teenagers, occasionally scaring the humans in town, relishing our transformation into our _loup garoux_ forms, and getting as much sex and alcohol as possible. But a part of me always felt slightly empty, because even in the midst of all the fun, I felt as though something was missing from my life.

Gabriel was the first and only being to fill me to the brim.

--------------------------------------

And there you have it! The action will pick up in proceeding chapters, please be sure to stay tuned, review if you feel the desire, and thanks for reading the first installment of "Once Upon A Midnight Jaunt"!

**_The Tainted Angel of_** **_Earth_** and **_Inkblood_**


	2. Vodka and Tension

This is the official start of the story! Each chapter will alternate between the perspectives of Rafe and Gabriel, just to shake things up and such! Inkblood and I might also throw in some random comments from time to time, it's all in the name of fun. So here it goes, the start of "Once Upon A Midnight Jaunt"!

---------------------------------------------------------------

---_Gabriel_---

_Goooooood afternoon Massachusettes! It's five-thirty, Monday afternoon, here on 104.3 KLG! We've got a great lineup for you, so-_

My hand smashed down on the small radio, the annoying announcer's voice cut short. The hair on the back of my neck bristled as I let out a soft growl.

"Fucking alarm…" I muttered into my pillow, drawing my arm back under the warm safety of my comforter. I turned my head slowly, glaring at the small amount of light peeking through the drawn shades of my window.

"C'mon Gabriel, get up! Gotta look responsible for the rest of the pack…if you want to be alpha…" I said aloud, in a vain attempt at a pep talk to boost my enthusiasm. I drowsily drew the blankets away from my body, hurling my legs over the side of the bed, forcing myself out. Dragging my feet the whole way, I walked to the bathroom, shedding my boxers for a quick piss, then vaulted into the cleansing steam of a hot shower. Twenty minutes later, I emerged from the small bathroom of my apartment, a towel wrapped around my MANLY waist _(YAY CAPITALS!!!!). _Walking back to my closet, I drew out a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt, sporting a Duran Duran slogan, and quickly changed. I then pulled on my Dockers boots and threw on my favorite leather jacket to complete the ensemble. As I exited the apartment, locking the door behind me, I passed my neighbor Miss Tissdale on the stairwell.

"Why hello there Gabriel!" she cooed, batting her false eyelashes in my direction, her eyelids drowning in electric blue eyeshadow. I suppressed a shudder as I attempted a faint smile at the grossly obese middle-aged woman.

"Good afternoon Miss Tissdale. How are you?"

She giggled, which to me sounded like a cat being shaken.

"Wonderful, thanks so much for asking!"

"Good to hear," I replied, attempting to scoot past her. If needed, I would push that old bat down the stairs and run for my life, if it meant less time to be spent exchanging pleasantries. "Well, I need to meet up with some colleagues, so I'll see you around."

She giggled again, refusing to budge, so that I was forced to rub my chest against her side as I inched past her. She sighed, the scent of garlic and cat food overpowering my senses.

"Have a wonderful evening Gabriel."

I nodded politely, but as soon as I turned the corner I bolted as though the devil were on my heels. (In all honesty, she certainly made the latter seem a preferable option).

Once outside in the parking lot, I quickly hopped on my motorcycle, eager to get away from that horrid excuse for a woman. I turned the key in the ignition of my 1948 Indian Chief Harley, jetting down the road. I love to ride. The wind gushing over me, running its insubstantial fingers through my hair, the motor vibrating violently beneath me…it's amazing, almost gravity defying. My bike is my release. It's my sanctuary. When I'm on my bike, nothing can catch me, I'm untouchable-

_**Thunk**_

Damn. Way to harsh my boner, stupid bugs. That's the bad thing about not having a windshield.

Pulling into Tooley's with one eye shut isn't the most badass way to make an entrance, but it's better than letting your friends see fly organs mixing with your ocular fluid. I wiped liquified bug juice off of my bike Truman in disgust, just now remembering that I left my sunglasses on my dresser. I headed towards the entrance to the bar, craving nothing but a beer and possibly the company of a well-endowed female. I hoped Esme was working tonight. But just as I was about to open the door and step inside, a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye and the sound of raucous laughter caught my attention. I turned, just in time to see the annoying Five sauntering up the sidewalk, bottles of vodka in their hands and three ditzy, chesty girls wrapped in their arms. I caught the stench of drunkenness clinging to them, as well as their insatiable desire for sex.

"Dammit…" I growled. If they went too far in their inebriated state, they could end up either killing the humans or revealing their _loup garoux_ sides. Both scenarios would endanger the pack, and I'd die before I'd let that happen. So I strode over to the sidewalk, blocking their path as waves of anger rolled off of me.

"Rafe," I muttered, speaking to the leader of the group, "Don't you think you've had enough?"

The adolescent brunette laughed, his wavy hair rippling in amusement. "Piss off old man, I'm just getting started!" As if to verify the fact, he took a swig from the bottle, swallowed, and pulled one of the girls to his chest as he proceeded to play tonsil hockey. I turned away in disgust, the tan-in-a-can skin of the skank burned into my memory.

"Jesus Rafe, do you even know where she's been?"

Rafe broke away for a moment, a smirk on his lips. "Like that ever stopped you before, you over-muscled man slut!"

I growled and strode forward, pulling the girl out of his arms and grabbing him by his shirt. I whipped the bottle of vodka from his hand, and with the other hand pulled him towards me by the collar. My senses were overwhelmed by the scent of alcohol clinging to his breath and lips.

"Listen here, _pup_," I muttered, laughing internally as his features screwed up in fear and defiance, "if you expose us, I'll kill you."

Rafe's hand flew up, gripping my wrist as he wrenched my hand from his throat.

"Fuck you Gabriel, you're not alpha."

I smirked and took a step back. "No, not yet."

Ulf stood nearby, a drunken giggle escaping his pre-pubescent mouth as he skipped over to where we stood.

"Jesus Gabriel, lighten up already!"

I smiled back, and Ulf grinned in satisfaction.

_**Krrnch!**_

My closed fist collided with the side of Ulf's jaw. He sprawled back onto the cold concrete in shock, blood leaking from his mouth. Finn and Gregory, the other members of the Five, stood back a distance with looks of astonishment playing upon their faces. The large-breasted female who had been in Ulf's arms a moment ago erupted into laughter at the sight of her former fuck-buddy lying on the ground in a daze. Willem, the fifth member, hadn't been paying attention; he was busy pulling a triple-x makeout session with the third girl against a dumpster.

I snarled, and leaned forward, lifting Ulf with one hand, and began dragging him towards the bar. "Five! Get inside, NOW!" (YAY CAPITALS!!)

I entered the dimly-lit tavern, the grumbles of the teenage wolves following me inside. I nodded to the barkeep, and threw Ulf into a booth in a remote corner of the room. I pointed fiercely to the other seats as I looked at the other four. "Sit. Now."

They obeyed, and I slid into the seat across from Rafe. I looked at the Five, all of their gazes avoiding my stare, except for Rafe, who was looking at me with a combination of embarrassment, anger and malice.

"Now then…" I began, leaning forward to catch their attention. Their eyes reluctantly met mine as I spoke. "Just what the FUCK was that?"

"What do you mean, Gabriel?" asked Rafe, defiance coloring his stare.

"You know exactly what I mean," I replied, narrowing my eyes at the haughty teenager,

"I don't care if you boys want some meat girls to fool around with, I mean hell, I've done it too. But you guys are fuckin' _smashed_. You don't think clearly when you're inebriated, and one wrong move could have had you reveal your wolf forms or even slaughter those young women. Either instance could and most likely _would_ have revealed the existence of the pack. And I'm _positive_ you all remember what happened the last time our kind was discovered."

Willem, Ulf, Gregory and Finn shifted in their seats uneasily as their gazes once again moved elsewhere. All of us remembered the tragic death of the former alpha, and the Five certainly remembered the passing of their former leader Axel. Only their current leader, Rafe, held my gaze. I stared back, and a prolonged silence fell over the table. Rafe finally sighed, leaning his head back as he closed his eyes in exasperation.

"Whatever you say old man, but we wouldn't repeat the mistakes of the past. We're not _pups_ anymore."

I grinned, my canines sharpening as I allowed a small portion of the change to come over me. "I'm twenty-four, and from observation of your recent behavior, I believe I can call you whatever the hell I want, _pup_."

A small growl exited Rafe's lips as he stood. "Well if that's all, we have places to be. See you around, _bitch_."

He laughed, and the other four hesitantly stood and followed out of the bar. I made no move to follow, letting him relish in the moment. "I'll make him pay later…" I muttered. A smile played over my lips as I looked up to see the leggy figure of Esme saunter over to my table.

"But for now," I said as she lowered herself into my lap, "I'd like the company of a really hot bitch."

---------------------------------------------

There it is! Hope you all enjoyed, be sure to stay posted and review!

**_The Tainted Angel of Earth _**and**_ Inkblood_**


	3. Apartment Excursion

And now….ladies and gentlemen…may we proudly present…CHAPTER FOUR!!!

------------------------------------------------------------

--_Rafe_--

I stormed out of the bar, my anger at Gabriel's attitude still fresh in my mind.

"Where the HELL does he get off, talking to us like that?" I seethed, partially to the other Five but mostly to myself.

"Calm down Rafe," said Ulf as he walked up beside me, "Why are you getting so worked up about it?"  
"Why am _I_ getting so worked up?" I gaped, "He fuckin' punched you in the _FACE_!" (YAY CAPITALS!!)

"Yeah, that wasn't very cool…" agreed Ulf, wiping a bit of the dried blood from his chin.

"But, although it pains me to say this," chimed in Willem, "He did kind of have a point."

I stared at him in shock. "Are you SERIOUS? You actually agreed with what he said?"

"Sorry Rafe," muttered Gregory, "but I think he was right too. We're still pretty tipsy, we could have made a serious mistake…I think he was right to stop us. Besides," he grinned, "we're still damn sexy, it's not like we can't get tail anytime we want."

"Have you all gone INSANE?" I nearly shouted, "You know what, that's not the point, its just that he thinks he's the shit and everyone should obey him without question… The Ordeal hasn't passed yet! We all have equal right to be alpha!"

"You know what Rafe," said Finn in his always-rational voice, "I think you're mainly pissed off because of the vodka. How about you go home and sober up, and we can talk later."

I glared at Finn and the others. "Fine, fuck you guys anyway." With that, I turned around and walked up the street towards my apartment, my anger still as potent as it had been when Gabriel first yelled at us.

After about ten minutes of walking, I finally arrived at the apartment complex I lived in. I slammed through the front door and vaulted up to the second floor, turning the corner to my door. I jammed the key into the lock, snarling at the effort it took to open my own room, and stumbled inside.

"Fuck, maybe I am a little drunk…" I muttered to myself as I fumbled for the light switch, "No! No, fuck them, I knew what I was doing."

I tore off my black leather jacket, the multiple zippers, belts and buckles jingling as I let it fall to the floor. I then kicked off my combat boots and yanked off my jeans, so I was left standing in my kitchen wearing nothing but a white wife-beater top and Scooby Doo boxers. I trudged over to my bed, and flopped heavily into it without bothering to get under the covers, ranting all the while.

"That little piece of shit, what does he think give him the right…" I growled as I felt my body heat rise with my frustration. I pried off my shirt and threw it against the wall, launching back into my lumpy mattress. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to erase the image of Gabriel's face from my mind, his condescending attitude, his mocking tones…

"AHHHHH!!" I screamed in frustration, "What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I still obsessing over this?!"

I flipped onto my stomach and screamed myself to peace, trying to talk myself into letting it go and to just surrender to sleep. I was almost there when the defining roar of a V8 engine outside the complex ripped apart my composure. I sprung out of bed, grabbed the phone and punched in Esme's number.

"Hello," Esme's sexy voice answered groggily, sounding vaguely annoyed.

"Hey Esme, it's Rafe."

"Rafe? It's one in the morning, what the hell do you want?"

"Sorry to bother you! I was just wondering, do you happen to know where Gabriel lives?" I asked, coating my voice with sugary-sweet innocence so she wouldn't ask questions.

"What the hell Rafe, go get a life and let me sleep!" Her voice was now seething with rage.

"No, please Esme, I really need to talk to him!" I pleaded shamelessly into the receiver.

"Goddamn Rafe, you fucking idiot, he lives in your building on the 4th floor! It's number 28, now good fucking night!" Esme said, hanging up with a snarl and not waiting for my reply.

I ran to the TV room, grabbing my jeans from earlier and hopping in a circle as I put them on.

"What the hell? Where did my shirt go… Ah fuck that, I'll go shirtless!" I grabbed my jacket off the floor, forcing my bare arms roughly into it, and took the stairs three at a time, stumbling into the wall many times and almost falling back down right afterwards.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kind of short, but fear not children, it gets juicy in the next chapter! Will update asap, until next time!

**_The Tainted Angel of Earth_** and **_Inkblood_**


	4. Shirtless Lip Lock

--_Rafe_--

Out of breath and thoroughly embarrassed about my battle with the stairwell walls, I finally arrived at apartment 428. I took a moment to collect myself, and proceeded to violently pound the door.

"Son of a bitch…coming!" I heard Gabriel growl as his footsteps came closer. I heard the tumblers of the door lock turn, as Gabriel's angry face appeared through the crack in the door.

"It's one in the morning, who the fuck- Rafe?"

Gabriel looked shocked and surprised at the sight of me, standing barefoot and shirtless, pants sagging as I stood in front of his apartment.

"Hey Gabriel," I muttered, "So I guess we live in the same building."

He just stood there and gaped for a second before his face reverted to its normal arrogant sneer.

"Sorry _neighbor_, but I'm fresh out of sugar, you're going to have to borrow a cup from someone else."

I flushed as embarrassment and anger flooded my senses.

"You're a hard-ass bitch, you know that?"

"_I'm_ a hard-ass bitch?" he laughed, "I'm not the one banging on apartments in the wee hours of the night. Now what the fuck do you want?"

I reached forward and shoved him out of the way as I walked into his apartment, "You know what Gabriel, I really don't like that condescending attitude of yours. What'd I ever do to you?"

Gabriel shut the door and followed me inside. "Well for starters, you stormed into my apartment at one in the morning without so much of a word of an explanation. Care to enlighten me as to the reason for this _wonderful_ visit?"

I spun around and glared at him, now realizing the strangeness of the situation as I took in his also-shirtless profile. Gabriel faced me, leaning casually against the doorway, his dirty-blonde hair falling in untidy wavy strands over his face, arms crossed over his bare chest, one jean-clad leg lazily crossed in front of the other.

"_Crap…"_ I thought to myself, _"What AM I doing?"_

"Listen pup," he interrupted my thoughts in a disdainful voice, "as much as I love unexpected visits from pompous, self-righteous teeny boppers, I really would like an explanation. Did what I said earlier get your panties in a bunch?"

I exploded at his mention of before.

"You have NO right to talk to me like that!" I yelled, "What the hell do you think makes it okay to embarrass me like that in front of the Five? I couldn't care less what you think of what I do in my spare time, so can you please FUCK OFF?!"

As I was yelling I could tell Gabriel was holding back laughter. When I finally finished ranting, his shoulders were shaking with silent amusement, and I was seething with embarrassment. He leaned forward, uncrossing his arms and putting the hands in his pockets before he once again leaned against the wall.

"Well cupcake, I enjoy listening to the angst of a tormented teenage soul, but if you're going to react like this every time I '_insult'_ you, I may have to get another couple of locks for my door."

"There it is!" I yelled, again fueled by anger, "Quit acting like you're so high and mighty!"

"Sorry _bitch_, but it's not an act. I _AM_ high and mighty."

That was it. I truly have no idea what I was thinking, but what I was about to do was the only retaliation I could think of. I strode forward, closing the distance between me and Gabriel. With one hand I pushed on his chest, slamming him against the wall. With my hand holding him in place, I swept the hair from his shocked eyes and leaned forward so my chest was gently brushing against his. I reached behind his head, cupping it in my palm as my fingers gripped his hair, and tilted my head upward so my lips met his stunned ones. I kissed him furiously, slipping my tongue in between his slightly parted mouth. He froze like a statue, and I gave his lower lip a quick nibble before breaking away.

"Remember this _Gabe_," I smiled evilly, "until you are alpha, you will always be _MY_ bitch."

I turned and opened the door, adjusting my jacket as I treaded out into the hallway, leaving the enraged, dazed and thoroughly confused Gabriel behind me.


	5. Gabriel's Reaction

**_Angel_** and **_Inkblood_** here! Still working as diligently as ever, but we need YOUR help to keep "Once Upon a Midnight Jaunt" strong! Please, please, PLEASE, ('cause, you know, we don't want to sound desperate or anything) review when you read! Love it, hate it, fantasize to it, we don't care! We both love feedback, and it's comments, criticisms, reviews and praises that keep our anti-writer's-block going strong! So before you stab your monitor with the nearest mildly pointy object because you're so fed up with our begging, here's "Gabriel's Reaction"!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

--_Gabriel_--

My knees were no longer strong enough to sustain my weight, and I slipped down the wall, my limbs limp

"_What the hell was that?!_" I whispered to myself, as a loud noise outside alerted me to Rafe's departure. My lips were tingling furiously and I wasn't sure if my body was betraying me or if everyone who gets kissed like that had this kind of reaction. It's not as though I was a virgin, I mean hell, I've gotten more tail than the entire pack combined. But still…

"…never with a guy!" I exclaimed, my mind still in shock. I kept replaying the scene over and over in my head, remembering the way he had forced me against the wall, how I had been unable to comprehend what was happening…and then that kiss!

"Is he a fuckin' _queer_?" I muttered into the dark expanse of my apartment, "He sure as hell acted like he had some experience. God damn it, I need a shower!"

I rose shakily, my legs still wobbling after that terrifying experience. I made my way to the bathroom, not bothering to turn on any lights, and gingerly stepped into the cleansing rain. But as much as I scrubbed and scrubbed, the feeling of intimate male contact wouldn't leave.

"This is DISGUSTING!" _(YAY CAPITALS!!!)_ I yelled at the ceramic tile, "What the FUCK, that fucking homo gave me a mother-fucking HARD-ON!" _(YAY KINKY CAPITALS!!!)_

Because it seemed wrong to 'personally' relieve the amorous tension brought on by Rafe, I turned the hot water all the way off and cranked the cold water faucet.

The screams of a _loup garoux_ experiencing one of the worst pains of his life echoed through the tiny bathroom.

I jumped up and down in the icy cold blast waiting for little Gabey to hide away. As soon as that was taken care of, I jumped out of the shower and grabbed my old, threadbare towel purchased at a second-hand shop, quickly drying my shivering body. I ran my fingers through my hair, shaking out the excess water. I hung the towel back on the hook and ran out of the bathroom hastily to put on a clean pair of boxers (X-Men of course) and some old blue plaid Joe Boxer pants.

"What the hell happened tonight…?" I murmured as I reached into my dresser for my pack of Malboro Reds. Rafe's little nose wrinkled up when I called him cupcake… "Not again dammit!" I yelled downward, feeling a familiar tingly tightness in my shorts. "_Oh...oh well I'll just go with it."_ Satisfied with my youthful virility, I let my boner continue it's course as I lit my cigarette, took a long drag, and proceeded to 'take care of business'.

"_Man, I totally banged Esme in the supply closet. Damn, that bitch got me off twice, she must be more desperate then I thought. Ah hell, she's got better legs than most mothers her age, and she's even got a girl who's just as hot. I think she's as old as Rafe, but SHE'S practically an adult herself."_

I continued my inner monologue as I sucked on my cancer stick and satisfied little Gabey. _"Except I'm sure she has her childish moments just like Rafe. Oh man,"_ I chuckled quietly, _"the look on his face when I called him a self-righteous teeny-bopper was priceless. The way his little fists balled up in rage… the way his eyes looked like they were on fire… his fingers burying themselves in my hair when he rubbed his bare chest against mine…"_ And with that I got a well-known tingling in my nether regions, and I was violently reminded of what I was doing. Disgusted by the workings of my subconscious, I forced my thoughts to Esme's delicious ideas and the 'maturity' of Vivian. Unfortunately, just before I popped, the memory of Rafe's gently-defined chest and the deepness of his gaze were the last things to enter my thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------

And there you have it! We've got some good stuff in store within a few chapters, so stay tuned, recommend to friends, and review review REVIEW!

**_The Tainted Angel of Earth_** and **_Inkblood_**


	6. Rafe's Reaction

WE GOT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much to _missing-jazz_ for your words of encouragement! Also, thank you to _Dahlilia_, _kitkat6020, _and _beyond the norm_ for your reviews in the beginning! Yeah, we sound desperate, but we love reviews because it lets us know there ARE people reading, regardless of whether they love it or hate it! Anyway, here's chapter 6, and please keep reading, recommending and reviewing!!

-----------------------------------------------------------

--_Rafe_--

_**----Ten minutes earlier, just after 'the kiss'---**_

"Oh my god…what the HELL did I just do?"

My hands were intertwined in my hair in frustration and total disbelief at the boldness of my actions. I was standing outside of Gabriel's apartment, the cool demeanor I had exited with now shattered and replaced by the countenance of a shell-shocked teenager. I slammed into the wall, not caring whether or not Gabriel heard me (but hoping he didn't). I slowly sank down onto the floor in distress and sat there for an agonizing minute as I kept remembering what I had just done (not knowing that, on the other side of that paper-thin wall, Gabriel was copying his actions).

"Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" I whispered as I pounded my fists into the half-inch thick carpet of the hallway. "What was I thinking?"

After slumping against the wall in a daze for who knows how long, I finally straightened and started walking down the hallway towards the stairs. I began to descend, and looked over the edge wistfully, wondering if a well-aimed jump would get rid of this pesky embarrassment.

_"Oh cut it out Rafe,"_ I thought in annoyance, _"it was your own damn fault…I don't even know what you were thinking, and I'm your BRAIN!"_

"Shut up me," I growled, and looked around quickly, grateful for the lack of witnesses to observe my insane behavior. But hell, if they had just done what I just did, they'd be acting pretty schizophrenic too.

I finally reached my apartment, my thoughts swirling in torment as they had been when I walked in an hour earlier. I unlocked the door, and as soon as I closed it behind me I collapsed onto the hardwood. As I laid there, I remembered the look on Gabriel's face right before I had left.

"Hehe…haha…take that bitch!" I gleefully challenged the hallway, "You aren't going to fuck with me _now_, are you? 'Cause I just might fuck you right back!"

Realizing how my apartment might construe that phrase, I flushed and stood up, once again letting my leather jacket drop to the floor as I rid myself of my pants, standing once again with naught but boxers and putting on my wife-beater a moment later. I leaped into bed, an odd combination of glee and embarrassment overriding my brain. I closed my eyes, trying for the second time to let sleep take me away.

I tossed and turned from around two until seven in the morning, not an ounce of sleep greeting me. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water a few times, but it didn't help. It just made me have to pee.

"Damn…" I mumbled to my ceiling fan, lying on the mattress on my back around six thirty, "I really need to think of something else…"

But as hard as I tried, all I could think about was kissing Gabriel. Dammit, I'm not a homo…so what was I thinking? Why did I think that the only way to solve my issue with him was to resort to sexual advances?

"Well, the deed is done," I sighed as I took a swig of whisky from the bottle on the dresser next to me, "No use crying over spilled milk… Or whisky…." I groaned as I realized that, in my monologue, I had spilled some of the alcohol all over my shirt. I stripped, throwing it on the floor with the intention of dealing with it later. I looked at the clock on the wall, and decided that I might as well get a few hours of sleep before meeting up with the others. So I laid back down, and was able to finally knock out after a few minutes.

--------------------------------------------------

Yeah it's a bit short, but don't worry darlings, more to come!

**_The Tainted Angel of Earth_** and **_Inkblood_**


	7. The Joys and Trials of Being Sexy

--_Gabe--_

"'Morning beautiful," I grinned as I walked up behind Esme, kissing her neck from behind.

"Hey there Gabe," she sighed, turning to face me. We were standing in front of the bar at Tooley's, the pre-happy hour rush sitting and watching the commercials during the game on the television.

I reached over and tucked a strand of Esme's hair behind her ear. "So sexy," I murmured, letting my voice assume it's all-too-familiar smoky quality, "I hear the supply closet calling, and it's saying Esme and Gabriel."

She giggled and took my hand, and we weaved between tables as we headed to the back room. She reached for her side, taking the key from her hip-hugger jean pocket and unlocked the door for the closet, pulling me inside. She shut it behind us, and turned to face me, hazel eyes gazing out from under sultry, black-lined lids.

"So wolf-man," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around my neck, "Want to give the moon something to howl about?"

I smirked, thanking the gods above for desperate and slutty mothers. "I'll give you a whole new kind of change babe…" I answered in a deep rumble, my fingers deftly unbuttoning her shirt as I kissed her collarbone. Moving upward, first to her jawline, then her mouth, I let our tongues get acquainted as I removed her shirt and could feel her returning the favor. I unzipped my fly as little Gabey started to wake up, relishing the feelings Esme could ignite inside of me. Her long, expert fingers wound in my hair as her other hand slid south.

As soon as I felt her hand coil itself inside my blonde tresses, I remembered a similar experience from the night before- a lean chest rubbing against mine as I was forced into an intimate kiss. I snapped back, panting heavily as Esme looked at me in confusion and shock.

"Gabe?" she asked timidly.

_"Dammit…"_ I thought to myself as I looked into her eyes, _"His were hazel too…_"

"Sorry babe," I muttered, pushing her past as I almost ran out of the closet.

_"Why the HELL did I think about that?"_ I demanded of myself as I swiftly walked to the bar door, attempting to re-zip my pants despite the protests of little Gabey, _"That little snot, now he's invading my sex life! What am I-"_

**_SMACK_**

I tottered backwards, stunned by the sudden collision into the patron entering the bar. As my eyes adjusted to the sudden flood of light coming from the open door, my stomach dropped as I realized who it was.

"Dammit asshole, watch where you're-"

Rafe stood stunned, taking in my unbuttoned figure. He averted his eyes slightly, and I quickly regained my composure.

"Heh, watch yourself _pup_. You should respect your elders."

He narrowed his eyes, and looked behind at the other members of the Five before he faced me again.

"Sorry _sir_," he sneered, "I sometimes have trouble getting along with senior citizens."

I growled, but just then Esme caught up with me, her shirt once again in order but her hair still disheveled.

"Gabe, what's the matt- oh, hello boys."

Rafe broke our mini staring-contest and smiled at Esme. "Hey, Esme! We thought we'd drop by and say hello. Sorry though, we didn't know you already had _company_." With this last comment he glanced as me.

"Heh, _jealous_ there?" I leered as Esme looked away uncomfortably, "Sorry sweetheart, I just see you as a friend."

Rafe bristled, and Finn came up behind him, resting his hand on Rafe's shoulder to restrain him. "Calm down Rafe," he soothed, "It's not worth it."

Rafe shook him off, but smiled as he turned and left with the others. "You got that right Finn… He's pretty damn worthless."

I watched him stomp off. I thought about going after him, but knew that THAT would be worthless too.

"_Who cares what that little shit thinks any way?!" _I started to walk towards Truman (I named my bike, remember?) still trying to finish zipping up my pants, which, to my disgust and confusion, was harder then it was before.

"Gabriel, did I do something wrong?" Esme yelled as she jogged to catch up with me

"Oh… no hun," I said putting my arm around her and brushing away the hair that had gotten suck in the smudged lipstick of her pout, "No, you could never do anything wrong, I… '_was just fantasizing about the boy who kissed me last night, that's all, nothing you should be worried about'..._ _Heh, yeah right…_

"I just remembered that there was something urgent I have to take care of upstate. So I've got to go." I stammered, doubting that she'd fall for it. But lucky for me…

"Oh ok, I'll see you tomorrow then I guess." She did.

Esme turned and walked quickly back to the bar. I buttoned my pants (I suppose fear made little Gabey soften up) and fished the keys from my pocket. I straddled my motorcycle, started it and sped off weaving myself towards the collage campus, remembering that some local band was playing there tonight and figured that that would be a safe way to spend the rest of the afternoon and evening.

I pulled into a parking spot near the amphitheatre of the campus, killing the engine and removing my helmet. I proceeded to wander down the concrete steps, looking for a place to sit and think. Groups of college students were sprinkled among the grassy plain, but there were few enough that it was easy to find somewhere to sit. I flopped down off to the left and about twenty yards from the stage, resting my head on my arms as I looked above at the blue and pink beginning of sunset. I could feel the gazes of students nearby, and could smell the arousal of a few girls as they took in my gorgeously relaxed figure lying on the ground.

_"Heh,"_ I smirked as I reveled in the attention, _"Wonder if Rafe would be jealous…I'm so sexy I even turn HIM on._"

Realizing what I had just thought to myself, I grimaced internally and shifted my body as the first band onstage began a fast-paced ska song. (YAY SKA!!!) The kids around me began to skank, a dance done to ska music which involved rhythmic kicking and punching. Quite a workout really, I had done it a few times. But today was time for me to relax and reflect, so I laid their in my pensive state as those around me cheered and gyrated to the sounds of the trumpet.

As I sprawled on the grass, my eyes closed, my thoughts drifted to earlier today at Tooley's.

_"What's wrong with me?"_ I asked myself, _"How could I think of HIM when I had a hot piece of ass like Esme?" _

It made absolutely no sense. The little snot only kissed me, so why couldn't I get him out of my head? But truly, it wasn't that bad…but it was still gross. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't have any problem with gay people…but come on, chicks have BOOBS! It doesn't get any better than that! What on earth could possess someone to trade in those lovelies for another dick? **_That_** makes absolutely no sense.

"Whatever…" I muttered as I rose off of the slope and headed towards my motorcycle. I could hear the girls from earlier discussing their disappointment at my departure. Heh, well, if you got it, flaunt it.

"Sorry ladies," I called to them. Their heads whipped around as they tried to conceal their excitement. "I gotta peace, hope to see you around." I winked and straddled my bike, revving off as their squeals echoed behind me.


	8. Two Awkward RunIns

Yes we know dearies, it's been a little bit since the last update, but have no fear! We've been working on perfecting the next chapter, and it's HOT!!! (Not to toot the horn or however the saying goes, we're just sayin') So sit back, relax, and enjoy "Two Awkward Run-Ins"!

**_The Tainted Angel of Earth_** and **_Inkblood_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

---_Rafe_---

"Yes Finn, I heard you the first five times. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

I walked into the entrance to the apartment complex as the others continued down the street. As soon as the door shut behind me I exploded.

"Finn, you little bitch!" I growled at the intercom in exasperation.

For the entire five-mile walk from Tooley's to my building, Finn had lectured me about all the reasons why I shouldn't get so worked up over Gabriel, ranging from _"respect for an older loup garoux…"_ to _"He can kick your ass in a second, no offense."_

"Yeah…none taken…" I muttered as I walked through the door into the hallway. Part of me knew that Finn was right, but the majority of myself was frustrated by it and partially disagreed with him.

"I could SO kick his ass!" I yelled at the half-inch thick carpet lining the first floor hallway. Besides, I smirked, I sure as hell freaked him out last night. But he sure acted like it was nothing this morning…

"Well that's just what it was," I breathed as I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets, "It was all an act."

"Whyyyyyyy Raaaafffeeeee..." I heard a voice coo behind me, "Surely you don't mean your love for me was nothing but a lie?"

I whipped around, horror constricting my chest as I realized who that disgusting tone belonged too.

"Er, um, hello Miss Tissdale," I half-groaned, half-smiled in an attempt at politeness.

Today her eyeshadow was a startling yellow, which paired nicely with the sunset-shade pantsuit she was wearing. God, she looks like a canary about to explode from an overdose of millet. She smiled, her crooked teeth staring at me from behind fire engine-red lips.

"Oh Rafe, no need to be shy, I've lived down the hall from you for over a year! Surely we can greet each other more _personally_…"

As she ended that sentence with a suggestive tone, she stroked my shoulder with her cocktail ring-clad finger. Damn, now I need a new jacket.

"Oh, Miss Tissdale," I replied as I subtly took a step back, "I wouldn't dream of greeting my respected _elder_ in such a way." Take the hint, bitch.

She chortled, and for some odd reason the image of a cat getting rear-ended by a semi came to mind at the sound.

"Elder? Oh Rafe my dear, you're too much! Now then, I just made a simply _delectable_ apple pie. Would you like to come inside and _try a slice_?"

She pulled on my arm as she began to lead me to her apartment. Fear, terror, nausea…all of the above and more swirled around in my brain as I struggled for a means of escape. But I was drawing a complete blank.

_"Oh my god, oh my god, I'm going to get raped and murdered, oh god…I don't want to die via pie!!!"_ I screamed internally as I continued to be led down the hallway of doom. _"Dead man walking…"_

**_SLAM_**

Miss Tissdale turned her head at the sound of the front door slamming shut. I looked out behind her, praying it was a guardian angel with a fiery sword, here to strike down the abomination which had me by the sleeve.

Well, he didn't have a sword, but the sunlight pouring down on Gabriel's blonde hair certainly made him look angelic. Eww, did I just think that?

Gabriel stood inside the entrance to the complex, one hand still on the handle of the door. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight of Miss Tissdale attempting to force me into her apartment, his entire frame motionless. There was an awkward pause as the three of us looked at each other. Miss Tissdale looked down at the carpet, guilty at Gabe's discovery of her "unfaithfulness". Then she paused, calculating the possibilities two young men instead of one opened up, and she smiled.

"Gabe!" she almost-squealed, "would you like to join us? I was just telling young Rafe here that I just finished making the most _scrumptious_ apple pie. Would you like a slice as well?" She winked at Gabriel at this last statement.

Gabriel recovered from his initial shock, and strode forward with an extremely charismatic smile. Dear God, what's wrong with me?

"Why, Miss Tissdale," he purred, "surely you aren't cheating on me with this ragamuffin of a teenager? I'm almost insulted."

"Oh Gabey dear," she trilled, "I'm sorry, but I saw you with that _other woman_ last week, and, quite frankly, I'm just not sure what to think anymore!"

Gabriel strode forward, gently removing her iron grip from my arm as he took his hand into hers.

"Well then miss, I think you need to think about the heartache you've caused for us poor impressionable lads. I'll just take Rafe up to his room, and YOU decide which one of us is your number one."

He winked, and turned, placing his hand on my back as he lead me towards the stairs.

"Oh!" Miss Tissdale exclaimed, crossing her arms as we ascended, "Those boys are such TEASES!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Ah Miss Tissdale, we swear to find the real-life embodiment of you one day! Read, review, and recommend please!! Until chapter nine!

**_The Tainted Angel of Earth _**and**_ Inkblood_**


	9. Going All The Way

Well here it is, our patient little duckies! The long-awaited sex scene!!! (We know, we squealed too) And we'll tell you right now, writing this in our school library without attracting attention was EXTREMELY tough! Haha, and thanks so much to _Chazz-it-up_ for your newfound love! And of course, thanks always to _missing-dieing-roses_! Well, we've kept you waiting long enough, here's chapter nine!

------------------------------------------------------

--_Rafe_--

"_Well, this is awkward…"_ I thought to myself as we headed to the elevator on our way to the fourth floor.

Gabriel's hand left my back as he pressed the button, the sound of the ancient contraption rattling through the shaft as it made its way towards us. The rusty gate opened, and Gabriel stepped inside, turning towards me.

"You can hide out at my place until she's gone," He explained, gesturing to the empty space beside him. I hesitated, then walked in as the decades-old grate squealed shut behind me.

I hate awkward silences. I loathe their existence so very much…especially because forty-year-old elevators take eons to go up three bloody stories. And that elevator ride had to contain the most awkward, drawn-out silence I've ever had to suffer through.

"So…" I mumbled, attempting to strike up a conversation, "You know Miss Tissdale?"

"Yep…" came the obligatory reply.

"Ah…" I nodded, "Yeah…I do too…"

"No shit…" he smirked, turning his gaze toward me instead of the floor buttons.

I scowled, and he chuckled slightly before returning to his staring contest with the lit-up "2" button. The silence continued. And continued…and continued…

_**Pop**_

"What the hell?" I whipped my head around, auburn hair striking my eyes with the violence of the turn. Gabriel stood there, a mischievous grin on his face as he once again made a loud popping noise with his lips.

_**Pop**_

I cringed slightly, the irritating sound reverberating in my ears. The motion he made with his mouth reminded me of the other night, and I wondered in my paranoia if he knew that and was doing it on purpose.

_**Pop**_

He was still smirking, now gently stroking his chin as I became convinced that he was mocking me for kissing him.

_**Pop**_

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, just as the loud gears of the elevator came to a halt and the grate opened, jolting the two of us forward with the sudden motion. Gabriel burst into laughter as he strode out of the elevator.

"You still coming, puppy?" he grinned, turning and walking down the hallway. I growled, but followed, shutting the gate behind me as I dutifully trailed behind (much to my disgust).

We walked in silence again, and he reached into his pocket, withdrawing a key as he unlocked apartment 428. The door swung open, and he held it open, gesturing to me with one hand.

"Come on in, pumpkin."

"You're such an ass," I muttered, shoving him out of the way as I walked inside.

Gabriel's apartment looked like the standard bachelor pad, but slightly more tidy. There was a burgundy futon with a tarnished chrome frame in the corner of his "living room", a small television set about six feet away. There were a couple of pairs of shoes next to the door, and a small hallway to the left, leading to what I assumed to be his bedroom. Next to the main room was a small kitchen, white tiled floor supporting a full-sized refrigerator, a small stove and a countertop looking out towards the futon.

Gabriel discarded his jacket, letting it fall into a heap next to the pile of shoes. He strode over to the small kitchenette, opening the refrigerator.

"Wanna beer?" he called.

"Uh, sure," I answered, standing awkwardly by the door with my hands shoved deep in the pockets of my jacket.

He emerged, walking over to me with two bottles of Keystone in his grip.

"Here," he offered one bottle to me. I took it, popping off the top and taking a swig.

"Gah!" I gagged, forcing the swallow down. I stared at the label in disbelief. "What the fuck is this? Rat piss?"

Gabriel chuckled, taking a long drink from his. "It's Keystone, more of an acquired taste, but it's ten bucks for a thirty pack. I can't spend all of my hard-earned cash on booze, you know."

I took another hesitant sip, grimacing as the bile slid down my throat.

Gabriel laughed again, and sauntered over to the futon, flopping down as he picked up the remote with his free hand. "Here, sit down. Wanna see what's on?"

I nodded, sitting down on the far end, my hip brushing the chrome armrest as I attempted to create as much space as possible between the two of us.

"Don't worry pup," he chuckled as he clicked the power button, "I don't bite THAT hard." (YAY CAPITALS!!!!)

I shot him a sarcastic look as the picture faded onto the screen. I chuckled to myself as the close-up of the black woman came into focus.

"Gee Gabriel," I jeered, "I didn't know you were an Oprah fan."

"She speaks to my soul, now shut up and watch." He retorted.

After a few mind-numbing minutes of hearing a woman sob about her repeated attempts at dieting, I decided enough was enough. I casually leaned over and grabbed the remote from Gabriel's clutches, accidentally brushing his chest with my arm in the process.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"I'm watching Oprah here, cupcake!" he countered, "Don't interrupt me!"

I smirked, fully aware that what I was about to do was basically suicide.

_"I tried Atkins and the South Beach methods, but-SUNDAY, SUNDAY, SUNDAY! AT THE COLISEUM!"_

I began laughing as Gabriel's face contorted when he realized I had switched to a monster truck rally on the Spike channel.

"I can't believe you watch this shit!" he exclaimed, "This is total white trash!"

"I don't normally," I replied, a wide grin still on my face, "but after watching _that_ I needed something to restore my masculinity."

"Well it's MY place, so it's MY rules!" he playfully growled, and launched over to my side of the futon, scrabbling for the remote. I jolted back to soften the blow. My back was pressed up against the armrest, and my knees were holding Gabriel's chest back as I waved the remote in the air behind my head.

"Haha, no dice, it's MY remote now!" I taunted.

"God, you're so immature!"

"I know you are, but what am I?" I laughed, knowing that would annoy him even more.

"Could you BE more in seventh grade?" he scoffed, though his eyes were still jubilant with frustration.

"I'm not the only one with crappy comebacks! What about '_pumpkin', 'cupcake' _and _'puppy'_? Do you use ANYTHING other than pet names?" Although, I didn't really mind…gah I'm such a creeper.

"Oh man, that's NOTHING compared to some of the shit you've said? _'You have no right!'_ or _'you'll always be my bitch_'? What the fuck is that?"

"I dunno," I smirked, although I could feel my face violently blushing, "that last one sure seemed to tame you."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed, every feature declaring that it was on.

"Well, you know what?!"

He launched forward, pushing my knee out of the way as his chest collided with mine. He gripped the wrist of my hand holding the remote, and closed his other hand around my other wrist. I heard the half-full (or half-empty? Ooo deep) bottle fall to the ground as his lips pressed against mine.

"W-what are you-" I tried to ask, but it's kind of hard to question someone when they're trying to put their tongue down your throat. His lips found mine again, meeting resistance from his victim. But slowly, I closed my eyes and began to kiss him back.

Gabriel paused, and slowly lifted his face from mine. His sapphire eyes gazed into my hazel ones, both of our expressions soft yet unsure. I nodded slightly, and a small smile graced his features as he once again bent down to get 'reacquainted'.

It started tenderly, but became rougher and more demanding as we started to get comfortable. I gasped during a moment when our lips were parted, and I felt him remove his grip from my former beer hand. His hand slid down my chest, lifting up my shirt as he began to stroke my taut stomach. His mouth migrated from my own, and he began nibbling my ear and sending fiery kisses down my jaw line.

I gasped again, and with my free hand I grabbed the back of his head, pressing him closer as my fingers intertwined in his golden hair. I felt my other hand free as he cupped my neck to move in closer, if that was possible. I used that hand to run my fingers up and down his spine, and I heard him moan in pleasure.

Gabriel moved back to my mouth, and removed both hands, only to bring them back down as he began unbuttoning my shirt. I felt his hips grind against mine, and I let out a moan as I arched my back in ecstasy. I lifted my leg that was pressed up against the back of the futon, and wrapped it around him. Our members pressed together through the denim of our jeans, and I could tell both were swollen to the point of overflow. I groaned and shifted upward so that Gabriel leaned back and our positions were switched.

I adjusted my leg so that I was straddling his waist and bent down to begin kissing his collarbone. He was the one who groaned this time, and he continued his work from before so that my shirt was finally off. We were both panting heavily at this point, and mid-kiss/grope he gripped my shoulders and lifted his face to mine.

"Do you…want to go to the other room?" he asked softly, his expression letting me know I could decline if I wanted. I nodded and he smiled. He rose and I shuffled backward, but he only leaned forward and he gathered me into his arms.

"W-what the fuck are you doing?" I exclaimed as I flushed red in embarrassment.

"Carrying the princess to her bedchamber," he smiled, kissing my forehead.

"You're such a bitch…" I muttered as I planted one on his lips.

He walked down the hallway and entered the bedroom. This room was small also, a shabby king-sized bed set in the corner next to a dresser. He strode over and gently let me drop onto the cushy comforter.

He took off his shirt and climbed onto the bed, his legs on either side of my hips. He bent down and began leaving trails of kisses down my chest. He traced my muscles with his finger tips while he teased my nipple with his teeth. I whimpered, although it was a fantastic sensation, so I really wasn't complaining. I could feel his manhood swelling against my leg through his jeans and giggled with anticipation. Gabriel heard my little outburst, and looked up for a second with a raised eyebrow. I blushed at my completely-girly behavior, but then he flashed that smirk I had come to love so much, and he began moving downward.

His hand swept the side of my body, tracing my bellybutton he moved down to my belt buckle. His hot breath misted my stomach as his licked my abdomen. He was circling the silver detail of my buckle as he began working it loose. I was panting hard, and could feel my own member becoming engorged. The buckle came loose, and the pants soon followed. His tongue began darting back and forth and I felt my shaft squirming as he closed his mouth around it. He moved himself up and down on me. I could feel the back of his throat vibrate against my tip as he groaned, causing an electric shock to burn up my spine.

My energy was renewed and I forced him onto his back. I began to terrorize him. I planted myself on top of him, kissing and licking from the back of his neck and down, until I reached the small of his back. I reached around and undid his pants, pulling them down as I gripped his excited dick. He cried out and I smiled, glad to know I was in charge for once. Then I went in for the kill. Using his fluid as my own personal lube, I coated myself and straightened, gripping his hips as I gently entered him.

We established a rhythm, our bodies moving as one as I pulled in and out. We moaned and panted in unison, and at some point I finally knew what it was to be filled to the brim with erotic pleasure, hoping that another person felt the same way about me. From the beginning until the end, when we collapsed onto the mattress in each other's arms, I knew Gabriel felt the same.

-----------------------------------------------

Seriously, writing stuff like this in a room of people unaware of your odd fetish for gay boys is definitely no picnic. Hope you all liked, it was our first time writing something like this! Next chapter is kind of short, but we have an exciting announcement at the end, so keep up the three R's! (Reading, Reviewing and Recommending!) Until next time!

**_The Tainted Angel of Earth_** and **_Inkblood_**


	10. Morning After

**_Angel:_** Well, we know this is a short chapter…

**_Inkblood:_** …but we just gave you super sexy werewolf sex so be grateful…

**_Angel_**: You little bastards!

**_Both:_** Just kidding! We love you all, enjoy the chapter, and please continue to follow the three R's! (No, not 'reading, writing and 'rithmatic, it's Read, Recommend and Review!) Silly Goose-I (the plural of goose, like the plural of hippopotamus is hippopotami! Betcha didn't know that huh?)

-------------------------------------------------------

--_Gabriel_--

I rolled over to my back, my chest heaving, trying to slow my heart down but at the same time not wanting it to ever stop. I gathered the sweaty boy next to me into my arms, placing a loving kiss on his forehead.

"You're a little pervert," I murmured, laughing into his hair, "but that was _fantastic_."

I felt him squirm in my embrace and heard laughter, "You're one to talk. I can't even describe that one thing you did."

"With my tongue? Or the thing with the nipple?"

"Oh god…both…" he smiled as he turned to look up at me. Resting his head on my chest and intertwining his leg with mine, he laid there looking pleased with himself (or maybe he was reminiscing). I ran my fingers over his back and with my other hand I played with the damp waves of his auburn locks. He began to draw a picture on my stomach with his fingers.

"Whatcha drawing?" I mumbled in a blissful daze.

"Your cock," he replied, "it's quite gorgeous."

I flipped over, pinning him to the bed.

"Why draw," I purred as I began stroking him southward, "when you've got the real thing right here?" I kissed him deeply, pushing my tongue through his willing lips, sweeping it around his mouth and colliding with his multiple times. He ground his hips into mine, both of us becoming 'excited'.

**_--Thirty Minutes Later--_**

After another mind-blowing half-hour of fucking each other's brains out, Rafe leaned over me to look at the clock on my nightstand.

"I should go," he muttered, quickly kissing my forehead, "it's been fun, but it's already four in the morning."

"Why not stay the night?" I cooed as I wrapped my arms around him. He smirked but wriggled out of my embrace.

"C'mon Gabe," he winked, "we wouldn't want Miss Tissdale finding out and getting jealous, now would we?"

I shuddered. "There shall be no mention of that sea hag in the bedchamber, princess."

He rolled his eyes and pushed off the bed, donning his boxers and jeans as he continued talking. "Sorry, _your majesty_. Now where'd I put my shirt…"

"It's on the futon," I chuckled. (_**Inkblood:** Futon's a funny word! **Angel**: -laugh-)_

He flashed a smile and walked out of the room. I flopped back down onto the pillows with a sigh, wondering what the hell I had just done. "Oh well," I murmured as I lit a cigarette, "what's done is done. And it was pretty damn tasty."

Rafe walked back into the room buttoning his shirt. "Talking to yourself there, Gabe? Oi, smoking causes cancer bitch!"

"So?" I grinned, "drinking kills your liver."

"So," he strode over, taking the cancer stick from my clutches, "Gimme a drag!" He sucked, exhaled, and smiled as he handed it back to me.

I laughed and vaulted out of the warm comfort of the bed. I pinned him back down and the cigarette slipped from my fingers.

"Oh shit!" we exclaimed in unison, and Rafe (who was wearing his boots again) stamped out the treacherous embers.

"What a waste…" I lamented, and Rafe laughed at my down-trodden expression.

"Once again, it's been fun, but I gotta jet." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and headed to the door. "I'll call you later."

"Guys always say that but never mean it," I replied as I followed him. I leaned against the doorframe with a cocky attitude, "I should know."

"Why don't you put on some pants, and I'll take you seriously."

"Never!" I said, taking on a Superman-esque pose with my fists on my boxer-clad hips and my head cocked to the left, "Pants are for the weak!"

"Fascinating tidbit," he grinned, "but I'm gonna go now. Get some sleep, lord knows you got a workout." He winked and walked out the door.

"Heh, so did you…" I smiled as I walked back to the bedroom, intending to actually finish a cigarette and then get a few hours of sleep. "Good night…Rafe…"

-------------------------------------------------------

**_Angel_**: Attention faithful minions!

**_Inkblood:_** We have a proposition for you!

**_Angel_**: In the interest of making our fantastic fic, "Once Upon a Midnight Jaunt", more interactive for the reader (yes that means you), we're having a special readers' (yes that's you again) poll!

**_Inkblood:_** Yessss!!!!!

**_Angel_**: Inkblood's enthusiasm is well-justified! Yes, for the occasional chapter or two, in the interest of keeping a personal relationship with our readers (again, you)-

**_Inkblood_**: And when the author's are suffering from writer's block…

**_Angel_**: Not the point. Anyway, we are going to be leaving polls at the bottom of the chapter, letting the majority of readers decide what will occur in the next chapter!

So, in the next chapter, Rafe is going to run to Finn and Willem's house to confide in Finn and ask his advice. When he arrives,

**A-** _Rafe will run inside, butt naked, and storm into the bathroom, ripping aside the shower curtain, revealing a very naked Finn. Rafe will drag Finn from the shower and immediately tell him his problems. (I know, not what you were hoping, but we can work with it ;)_

**B- **_Finn will be asleep, and Rafe will accidentally walk in on Willem and the dumpster girl from chapter 2 getting 'hot and heavy'. (Or however you kids call it, sex, fornication, whatever.)_

**C- **_Rafe, still naked, will scale the side of the house, trip over the windowsill, and fall on top of a sleeping Finn. This will, of course, scare the bejeebers out of Finn, and their screams will cause Willem to storm in. "What the-?" "It's not what it looks like!"_

We know, they all sound delicious, but it's up to you! (the reader) So please review and tell us which option you would prefer in the next chapter, and hey, while you're there, review the story! The deadline for the poll will be one week from today (So that's...April 5th, 2007) Thanks and have a great day!

**_The Tainted Angel of Earth and Inkblood_**


	11. Bonus Story

To all of our faithful readers:

WE ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SO SO SO **SO** SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES!!!!! The end of school was mad busy and stressful for us, and then our summers have been full of work and various tom-foolery, so we haven't been able to update! We are working on chapter 11, have no fear! But we're not sure when that'll be out, hopefully within a couple of weeks, so in the meantime, here's a little bonus story to quench your yaoi-werewolf fantasies! This doesn't connect to the actual storyline, just a little fun side-story! Also, thanks SO much to _Nakera__Myou__ Sterling, Edo-__Ikari__, M.J., Silence, __Painoflife__Chazz__-it-Up, __Layah__, Whitney, Missing-__Padfoot_and _Chuckis__Maximus_for reviewing! Again, our apologies, and hope to see everyone soon!

_**The Tainted Angel of Earth **_and _**Inkblood**_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_I ran through the forest, my padded feet soundless on the leaf-strewn path beneath my feet.__ Beside me ran a thirteen-year old Vivian, her tawny fur glistening as breaks in the trees overhead allowed the moonlight to stream down. We turned to each other simultaneously and our eyes seemed to brighten in happiness. I turned forward and howled, letting the bone-chilling note carry on as we streaked through the dense underbrush. Our parents let us run unattended during every full moon, as long as it was late at night and if we ran in the forest on the outskirts of the village. __That was fine with us, because the combination of the change and the lustrous moonlight was the greatest pleasure a _loup-garoux _could know._

_I heard Vivian's sprint slow into a trot, and suddenly she stopped, her head turned toward a clearing in the forest. I was still running, so I made a wide arc in order to backtrack to where she stood. I padded up next to her, wanting to know the reason for the sudden halt. I turned my eyes to where she was looking._

_And the breath was knocked out of me as I saw _him_ for the first time._

_A gorgeous wolf stood in the clearing, __it's__ gaze turned upward to the full moon. It was twice the size of our lupine bodies, and __it's__ coat was a dazzling white. It seemed to reflect the shine of the moon itself. __As Vivian and I stood there transfixed, the wolf stretched its neck and let out the most beautiful and haunting howl I had ever heard. The note hung in the air even after its mouth had closed, and the power of it rooted me to the spot. Moments passed, none of us making any sound or movement. Then, whether it was curiosity or fascination, I'm not __sure,__ I took a cautious step __forward, accidently snapping a small twig underneath my paw._

_The white wolf's head whipped around, and it crouched forward as a low growl came from its chest. I stopped immediately, terror and awe overpowering my senses. Even in anger, it was still the most beautiful _loup-garoux_ I had ever seen.__ I flattened my ears against my head, showing that I meant no harm, and it straightened up. _

_"Are you a member of Ivan's pack?" I realized that the deep voice belonged to a male. _

_"What do you want with my father?" Asked Vivian, steppin__g forward to draw up beside me and address __the new werewolf._

_His eyes softened__, and bent his head __to us. _

_"My name is Gabriel. I come from a tribe of _loup-garouxes_ farther north. I wish to speak with the Alpha Ivan about being accepted into your pack."_

_"Very well," replied Vivian, her voice lofty as she assumed the role of the leader's daughter, "Follow us and we'll take you to him."_

_"I thank you," he bowed again and walked alongside us as we walked back towards the forest edge._

_Silence ensued as we walked, Vivian slightly ahead so that I was walking next to Gabriel. I wasn't sure if I should speak or not, but his voice cut through my thoughts._

_"What is your name, young one?"_

_I looked up and my gaze met his. His eyes were deep, dangerous and wise at the same time. It took me a second to respond._

_"Um, __Rafe__."_

_"__Rafe__ eh?__ That's a good name. __Very strong.__ It's nice to meet you __Rafe__, I'm Gabriel."_

_"__Uh, same here…Gabriel."_

_-----------------------------------_

My eyes slowly flickered open, sunlight streaming through the blinds of Gabriel's bedroom. I turned to see him awake already, laying on his side as one arm propped up his head, looking as me tenderly.

"Having a good dream?" he murmured, his voice throaty and seductive.

I nodded as I leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Remember what it was about?"

"Oh, not much, just a memory of one of the best days of my life."

"Wanna enlighten me?" He grinned as he began biting my neck.

"Nope," I sighed in pleasure, "it's for me only."

"Well, that's not fair! I may have to do something about that…" he trailed off suggestively, and suddenly he was on top of me, he mouth pressed against mine in a fierce kiss.

I parted my lips immediately and our tongues began to wrestle. As we kissed Gabriel cupped one hand behind my head, and began stroking my bare stomach with his other. I gripped his golden hair with both hands, pulling him closer than I would have thought possible. His hand on my stomach migrated southward, and began stroking my excited member. I pulled one hand away from his hair and copied his actions, the pulsation of his cock only exciting me more.

He bit my lip and pulled back a bit, but I was back on the bed again in a second, this time with my chest pressed against the mattress. I groaned and lifted my hips, our torsos pressing against each other. I felt his hands on either side of me, and within moments he was inside me.

It was excruciating and deliciously pleasuring all at the same time. I felt as though my insides were on fire, but the heat only turned me on more. We gyrated back and forth as he continued to bite the back of my neck and kiss all over my shoulders. Finally, we collapsed onto the mattress, and I smiled up at him.

"Heh, you're very _persuasive_."

"I pride myself on it," he grinned as he gently kissed my forehead. "So what was the dream about?"

"It wasn't a lot," I shrugged, and pulled him forward for another kiss, "just remembering the day I first met you."


	12. Confiding in Finn

--_Rafe_--

I jogged down the stairs, a restless feeling jittering through my body as I pushed out of the main entrance to the complex. I ran half way around the building to the forested area by the stream, deeply inhaling the soft but electric morning air. I began to strip down, stuffing my discarded cloths under a bush. As my spine began to bubble and compress, I let out a pleasured moan which quickly transformed into a howl. Teeth sharpened, claws grew, and fur sprouted as I let the change overcome my senses. I howled again in ecstasy, and leaned back for a moment before I flew forward, my newly-created paws barely making a sound on the leaf-strewn ground of the forest. The long arms of the over grown bushes whipped my body as I flew past them, and water splashed upward as I leapt through the small stream. My lupin body bound (For a Good Time Call : -887-7024 -_**Angel:**__ courtesy of our buddy Shenanigans!_) towards the muddy bank

_"Oh my god…" _I howled to the moon as I began reflecting over the last few hours, _"how did this happen? I don't regret it…but how long have I- I still like girls, don't I??! I don't think I'm gay…but that was AMAZING!!!" _(YAY POST-SEX CAPITALS!!!)

I continued mulling over recent events as I splashed through streams, leapt over shrubberies, and watched the first rays of the new morning over the horizon.

"I need to talk with someone…" I muttered aloud, "but who can I talk to about something like…THIS?"

Well, let's go through the list. Number one: Esme. That's going to be a flat-out _hell no_, she'd just get jealous, confront Gabriel, and call me a pervert more than usual. Second: Vivian. I love the girl (as a sister, people!), but I just wouldn't feel comfortable telling my ex that I just fucked and guy and enjoyed it. Third would be…Ulf. Haha, no. He's not mature enough to handle information like this, and he'd probably end up spilling to the entire pack, which is _just_ what I want to happen. (Note sarcasm!) After Ulf there's Gregory, and I don't really talk to him all that much, so that option's out. Willem? No, he'd be too busy trying to comprehend why the HELL I'd prefer guys over girls…or maybe…he'd try to get down MY pants too, just for the experience. Ew, no.

And then a ray of light burst through the treetops and I thought I heard an angelic choir singing 'Hallelujah!' as the obvious choice came to mind.

"Finn!" I rejoiced, and began speeding to his house. Why didn't I think of him in the first place? Finn was always the voice of reason, I'm sure he's a strong confidante, and he wouldn't be quick to judgments or assumptions. "He's perfect!" I exclaimed to the moon, and with another howl I flew through the forest toward town.

I cut through backyards, jumping over left-out hoses and kiddy toys, not to mention the lawn jockey that gave me an inexplicable burst of joy (_**Inkblood**____Because, quite honestly, how many people do you know that can say that they have jumped over a lawn jockey? __**Angel:**__Tehe__…lawn jockey… -immature giggle__- _) I skidded to a stop in the twins' backyard, the dry, weedy and unkempt grass flying everywhere.

Curses, a new dilemma!

"How do I get inside?…" I muttered to myself as I gazed at the edifice standing before me. All lights in the two-story grey house were off, and both the front and back doors were locked.

_"It's about half past four…in the morning…so I can't exactly ring the doorbell. Lessee,"_ I thought to myself and I strolled into the backyard and looked at the windows above. _"Now which room is Finn's?"_

I remembered, from my frequent visits over last summer, that the furthest right window led to a small bathroom. The one next door…pretty sure it's Gregory's…so it'd be a bad idea to topple there in the wee hours.

"Perfect," I grinned as my gaze came to rest on the last window. Starting at the ground and built up, a white lattice twined with green ivy accented the house, and the slats passed right by Finn's room. I could climb up the lattice and haul myself into his room. But wow, how cliché does that sound? It's like mother-fucking Romeo and Juliet! If only there were a hot babe waiting for me at the top… or maybe Gabriel… or a bucket of fried chicken. I'm not picky. Oh yeah, Finn.

So I transformed myself into my demi-wolf form so that I wouldn't be completely NAKED (Yea Damn Straight!!!), and took a running leap at the trellis. Unfortunately, my mind didn't register the fact that, while wolf paws are excellent for running long distances, they aren't exactly useful when attempting to climb greenery. I smacked into the wooden structure and scrabbled for footing. My big feet slid off (_**Inkblood**____You know what they say bout guys with big feet… __**Angel:**__ -another immature giggle-),_ and I toppled to the ground in a tangle of grass, fur and leaves. "Gawd damn…" I muttered to myself in a crappy Chicago accent, "I'm going to have to switch completely aren't I? Oh well, here goes nothing!"

After more spine cracking and joint extension (_**Angel:**__ -one more immature giggle-),_ I was ready to climb the lattice, and completely naked. I tested the slat by putting my weight on one foot, and when it held I began scaling. Unfortunately, in addition to being unable to be climbed by wolves, _wooden_ lattices present a danger to the more…_necessary_ parts of the male body. So I gingerly moved skyward, bending my body at the waist so that I looked like a geometric compass climbing a house, with my day-glow ass aimed in a 'good morning moon' to the neighborhood. I finally made it to the top, and, thank my lucky stars, the window was already open. I gently eased myself over the sill, lifting my body above the wooden frame so that I wouldn't splinter my cash 'n' prizes. _However_, just as I had one leg successfully in the dark room and the other was following, my foot slipped, bringing me crashing towards my splintery doom. "Oh GAWWWWDDDDD!!!!!!" I squealed, abandoning any shred of masculinity I had left as I stared into the face of potentially having a forever-impaled penis.

But, by some divine intervention, I didn't die. Just as I was an inch away from the worst pain of my life, I put my weight on the right arm which was supporting me on the windowsill. However, this shift of gravity, while it saved a terrified Rafe Jr., caused me to tip to the side and crash down on the bed inside the darkened room. I landed on some lumpy form with an 'oomph!', and heard the enraged growl of a lupin below me.

"Oh God! Uh, er, sorry Finn…" I groaned as I tried to reorganize myself.

"Raaafe? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Finn yelled, flailing beneath me and accidentally kneed me in the balls. It was surprising, and of course I couldn't help but let out a yelp which, unfortunately, could kind of be construed as a moan. And, naturally, Finn sleeps in his boxers.

"What the hell are you doing Finn?" I heard from the doorframe, and flipped around in horror at the voice. Shit, I forgot Gregory's his twin…and lives down the hall.

Gregory stood there, also wearing nothing but red silk boxers, with the blonde dumpster bimbo from a few days ago clinging onto him in her lacy underwear. And, of course, just my luck, it looks like I'm auditioning for the Roger DeBris gay brothel scene in _The Producers_. Finn had a look of pure horror on his face as his brother digested the scene. Open window. Naked me. Rumpled covers. Finn in boxers. TOTALLY GAY!!!!! (YAY CAPITALS!!!)

"Oh God!" I yelped, "My balls…my pride… I'm sorry Finn, I swear I'm not gay well… uhh… actually that's what I'm here to talk to you about… but more on that later. Gregory, take your whore and go!"

Gregory shook his head in disgust, as though he was trying to forcefully eject the scene before him from his brain. "Sweet belly of Buddha…that's NOT something you want to see at three in the morning… Psh, whatever you say fags, I'll leave you alone to have your gay sex and make your gay porn, just-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Finn and I barked in unison. The bimbo giggled as Greg jumped a little, and the two promptly returned to his quarters.

"Right, um, I find this all very flattering, but I usually like to know the reason for why naked werewolves are falling onto my bed in the middle of the night." Finn smirked. "First, get the hell off of me, and second, please explain."

I looked down, realizing that I was still straddling Finn, with only a sheet separating my crotch from his. "Oh God again!" I exclaimed, and scrambled off, falling onto the floor with a harsh _thud_ in the process.

I winced as I rubbed my bruised tailbone, looking up to find Finn staring down at me with an expression of mixed amusement, pity and confusion. He nodded toward the dresser a few feet away.

"Just grab a pair of shorts or something, I don't like looking at the wang of my leader for an extended amount of time."

I nodded meekly, and quickly retrieved a pair of _Thundercats_ boxers. "I'll buy you a new pack later, don't freak out," I replied to Finn's look of disgust as I hoisted his undies over my package.

"Right, well," he smirked as he swung his legs over the side of the bed so he could converse properly, "So what's up? I'm sure you didn't lumber into my bedroom, stark-naked, in the middle of the night just to say hi. What gives?"

I hesitated, suddenly wondering if I really should have come here, kicking myself for not waiting until morning. Well, the deed was done, and I was sure Finn would listen. So I launched into my story, starting with the Five's drunken encounter with Gabriel, to the apartment kiss, and finally to the amazing night of werewolf-fuckery I had participated in only hours ago. I had spoken quickly and fearfully, so that when I finished my story my chest was heaving as I gulped air.

"So…uh…yeah. And that's why I'm here at four in the morning. Questions?"


	13. Author's Message to Readers

Hey guys, it's Angel here!

Holy crap, I'm SOOOOO sorry about the _oh-my-__gawd__-where-the-hell-are-you_ lack of updates! It's Inkblood's and my senior year, and we have pretty much gotten our asses kicked in the work and school departments. Yes, I know it's a lame excuse, but we also haven't had any off-hours together to write the story TT

We've gotten some new fans since the previous update (gothgirl823, inuyasha finatic, and XTeenyQueenyX, we're looking at you!) and our old-timers (Chazz-it-Up, Nakera Myou Sterling, and missing-sexy-gator, we love ya guys!) have continued to review whenever we update. We love you guys so much! You have no idea how much we appreciate your words of encouragement and love for the story (gah, yeah, that was lame, haha)

So I just added a new chapter (ch. 12) to keep everyone pacified for a bit. Inkblood and I just started our Christmas break, so we might be able to update, but we're probably going to wrap up the story in a few chapters because we're so unreliable as authors . ;;

Again, thank you to EVERYONE that has followed the three R's (Reading, Reviewing and Reccomending) [or even those who did one or two, hope to see you (sometime) soon, and everyone have a wonderful holiday season!

_The Tainted Angel of Earth_


End file.
